


Flower Date

by SaeyoungsSpacePrincess



Series: Saeran Choi x Liara Yoong [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeyoungsSpacePrincess/pseuds/SaeyoungsSpacePrincess
Summary: Saeran and you decide to go on a date and something goes a little wrong and you get help from your boyfriend.This takes place after the good ending, MC's name is Liara Yoong.





	Flower Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I would try out writing fluff for the first time.

* * *

 

It was Saeran's idea. He asked you yesterday morning if you would like to go out the following day. He said he even planned everything already. First you would go watch a movie and then you would go to the park and have a picknick together, just like he promised you as Ray.

Saeran took the car so you two won't have to carry around the picknick basket.

In the cinema, you asked Saeran what movie he wanted to go in and he decidet to watch a horror movie.

"Saeran? Do you really want to? That doesn't sound like you?" you were a little shocked he wanted to watch a movie like this but the main reason you asked was in hope for him to change his mind -- you're a real scaredy cat.

"Well I've read online that girls get jumpy when watching horror movies and I thought I could protect you? Okay wording it, it really sounds stupid." he explains.

Your cheeks flush and you can't really deny that, your boyfriend is just cute, "Okay than we go into that movie, you're cute."

He grins, "Okay, my flower."

Thank God Saeran found a special cinema that has cuddle seats, you were doomed if you wouldn't be able to cuddle up to Saeran. 

 

You got the whole room for yourself except for a scary man at the other side but he was probably just scary to you because you were about to watch a scary movie.

As the lights go out you can feel your heartbeat quickening, you start gripping onto Saeran's hoodie. He looks at you a little confused but pulls you closer so can lay you head on his chest. He slips his arm around you and strokes your hair calming you down.

You're scared and every single jumpscare makes you shriek. Saeran can't really calm you down in that state, what can he dulo to calm you down?

"Liara, look at me it's okay, shhh…" he whispers trying to calm you down just as the speakers go loud from another jumps are. This time you scream a little, it caught you off guard while you were concentrating on your boyfriend.

"My Flower, just look at me okay?" you turn to look at him and he pulls you into a kiss making the whole world around you dissappear as you two kiss, it was a passionate kiss full of love making you forget about the fear you just felt.

After some time Saeran released you making both of you remember oxygen was a thing, so you two sit there panting for some time until he pulled you on his lap and you start kissing him again. You both realese each other again just before the credits start running.

You both leave the cinema and head to the car.

At the park, you go looking for a quiet place and find a beautiful area under a tree, it looks a little like out of a fairy tale with all those flowers. You settle in the shadow of the tree.

 After eating you have an idea, you could make your boyfriend a flower crown, jua imagining it makes you blush. You search for specific flowers, because you looked up some flower meanings on the internet, so you could surprise him. Red Chrysanthemum's… those are even there, you collect some of them.

As soon as you think you have enough you go back where Saeran sits, reading in a book, the wind is playing with his hair and he looks so beautiful focused on his book and the flowers with the tree in the background - it could be a scene from a fairy tale. You bring out your phone and snap a quick photo, not wanting to ever forget that beautiful sight. He came so far already in his recovery you are so proud of him.

You settle down again laying the flowers in front of you, you start to knit them together when Saeran lifts his head to look at you. For a short time both of you look each other in the eyes, until Saeran spots the flower crown you started making,he gives you a confused look.

"What are you doing my flower?" he seems so confused, does he not know what a flower crown is?

"I'm making a flower crown…" you answer.

"Flower… crown…?" he seems even more confused, he really doesn't know what it is… you think about what he told you of his past and it sounds logical that he wouldn't know but thinking about that makes you really sad. But you said you would make new memories so you want to teach him.

"Should I show you how you can make one yourself?" you ask a smile present on your lips.

Saeran grins and nods, standing up and starting to collect beautiful blue flowers.

You are halfway finished with your flower crown when he came back, how can he always be so handsome? He's got those flowers in his hand and smiles like a little kid that is exited to go to a amusement park.

You smile back and explain him how he should knit them together.

Some time later you're finished. You surprise Saeran with setting the flower crown on his head, he holds it so he can look at it himself and starts to blush.

"Red chrysanthemum means I love you, I love you Saeran" he blushes even more as you said that, you really knew the meaning. He quickly lifts up his own flower crown that's already finished, he sure learns fast.

He sets the beautiful blue flower crown on your head, it's color complimenting your blue eyes.

"These are Forget-Me-Not the mean don't forget me and True Love, I love you too my angel." he's now as red as his twins hair, smiling one of his most beautiful smiles.

You blush and crawl into his lap hugging your boyfriend. You both stare into each other's eyes for a while until his eyes shortly wander down to your lips and quickly up again. He moves closer and tilts his head to the side, still slowly moving forward until your lips touch. You quickly melt into the kiss, you can smell all the flowers you're surrounded with and Saeran tastes like chocolate, probably from the chocolate he's always eating, you love that he tastes like chocolate. He starts troking you with one hand while th other one pulls you as close to him as you can get. All of a sudden he pulls away, reminding you that oxygen is still needed to survive, so the two of you sit there panting. You rest your head on his chest and still strokes your hair looking at you with his most beautiful smile.

In the afternoon you both cleaned up your stuff and headed to the car, you both sure would never forget this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa, finally managed to Upload my writing, I've been trying to Upload that for some time now and I finally did it. I've already Uploaded it on my Tumblr (saeransflowerprincess) and there have been some complications here, but I managed… I wish you all a great fluffy day❤️❤️


End file.
